


I Love You

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: TOG FemSlash Fornight [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Confession, Day 2, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), TOGFemSlashFortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: It's a few months after Merrick, Nicky and Joe are in Malta and Nile has something important to tell Andy... only why is it so hard?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: TOG FemSlash Fornight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	I Love You

It had taken three months for Nile to finally get up the courage to approach Andy about this. Joe and Nicky had both been incredibly supportive, giving her advice and helping her sort through things. Now that Andy was healed the two men had headed back to Malta to reconnect. Andy and Nile were in England still, a small cottage in the south near the ocean. It was early afternoon, they'd just finished lunch and Nile found Andy where she always was, standing on the edge of their property, staring out at the ocean and thinking.

“Andy?” Nile walked up to her, god she was beautiful, breathtaking really.

“Yeah?” Andy didn't turn to look at her, not yet.

“Look, there's uh... there's something I wanted to talk to you about.” Nile started, god why was she so nervous? “Something important.”

Andy turned to look at her then, “Alright, what is it?”

Nile felt her mouth go dry, she opened her mouth, closed it and frowned at herself, this shouldn't be so hard, should it? Or maybe it should. Confessions always were, weren't they?

She watched the much, much, older woman who had come to mean so much to her in such a short amount of time. She stepped closer, carefully so, eyes not leaving Andy's.

“I love you.”

Three simple words, but they could make or break everything. Andy blinked at her a moment.

“I love you too Nile, I'm really glad you're here.”

Nile's heart skipped but she sighed, shaking her head, “Andy, I'm _in love_ with you.” She clarified and then felt her cheeks heat at the smile from Andy, she was glad her blush wouldn't show through her dark complexion.

Andy sighed softly, young people. She lifted a hand, felt the heat in Nile's cheek, “I know.” She shifted pressing her lips to Nile's gently, feeling the younger woman tremble softly, “I know what you meant and I meant it too.” She whispered when they parted, “It's going to hurt.”

Nile nodded, “You're worth it.”

“Am I?” Andy sighed, “Some days I wonder.”

“I think you are, let me show you?”

Andy watched Nile a moment, the love and honesty in her deep brown eyes and nodded, “Okay.”

They kissed again, slow and deep, wrapped around each other and when they parted Andy felt tears on her cheeks. She may not know how much time she had left, but spending it loving Nile, and more importantly, _being loved_ by Nile seemed like a really good way to spend at least some of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments are necessary but are very appreciated! (I do reply!)


End file.
